King Conqueror
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Full summary inside. King Mettaton AU (Female!Frisk). It's been five years since the last human fell into the underground. Mettaton's usurped the throne and become a tyrant, brainwashing everyone and not allowing insubordination. Only a band of rebels hiding deep in the Ruins stand between tyranny and freedom. Rated for future events and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

_**It's been five years since the battle with Flowey. While the monsters are all still trapped underground, they have a new, brainwashing ruler - Mettaton has usurped the throne in the absence of Undyne and the long-lost queen Toriel, and the Underground is worse than ever. Only a band of rebels hiding deep within the Ruins are what stands between total conquest of the monster kingdom and freedom. King Mettaton AU. Female!Frisk.**_

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm uploading this to Fanfiction from Ao3 now! Please note that in this story, things will be a little bit different. Yes, Mettaton is king, BUT there shall be plot twists! And Frisk is in there somewhere. Yes, Frisk is a girl in this. And how does Flowey tie in? Oh, just you wait. For now, please enjoy! Note that I do not in any way own Undertale. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Be warned: There are OCs.**

Chapter 1: Five Years After

* * *

The entirety of the Underground was a terror.

Buildings, shining like gold, reached towards the highest points beneath the Mt. Ebbott. Banners flew and pink and gold were everywhere.

It was disgusting.

The shadowy monster glared at the cities in the distance. Ever since _he_ had taken the throne, things had only gotten worse.

The monster turned to his ally. They had both grown since the human Frisk had fallen into the Ruins. Their innocence was gone; eyes like steel, impenetrable armor adorning their muscled bodies. They had become soldiers for the cause, or so they passionately claimed.

The monster's ally had gone under a change, knife gripped tightly in their fist. Their open eyes, a piercing earthy brown, had lost their childlike happiness, their lips, the bottom one split, were drawn in a heated sneer, their long, choppy hair caught in a tight bun on the back of their head.

They hadn't been the same since the takeover.

He had once been her friend, what seemed a lifetime ago. But after he took the throne, he had changed. She knew it, he knew it, the whole kingdom knew it.

It sickened her. That's why everything was the way it was now, and that's why the people weren't satisfied.

Well, at least some of them were.

It was a common rule; everyone who disagrees disappears. And she knew exactly who the monarch had picked to do it.

A tear pricked at her eye and a lump began to catch in her throat.

"You ready, Red?" The monster asked, sparing her a concerned glance for a moment before it changed back to its stony facade.

It took her a minute to answer as she wiped the tear away harshly and looked at him with determination. "Let's do this, Stripe."

The two took off in the shadows, vanishing into the night.

* * *

"Your highness, shall I get an opinion on the matter?"

"Ohhh _yes_ , darling." He purred, wine glass in hand. The liquid inside was unknown to most; only him and his crew knew what it was. His lightly-toned legs were crossed, one over the other, his signature pink heeled boots partly visible under the cape. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"All in favor of the law of Metta Flakes, say 'I'." A male's voice rumbled, and all of the councilmembers droned in a simultaneous 'I'.

"It's settled, then. From now on, the only breakfast cereals shall be MTT-brand Metta Flakes. Temmie Flakes are hereby banned from the kingdom." An eye flashed. "Any seen eating Temmie Flakes shall be hereby...taken care of."

"Excellent, darling. Have the order out by tonight." The king's lips formed a grin as he took a sip of the drink. "Any word about the arrangements for the new prisoners?"

"Yes, your Highness." A councilmember bowed to him before standing. "The newest prisoners, a male and female human, have decided to defect from your fanclub. They were captured by some villagepeople early this morning, and their fates are yet to be determined."

"Hm, such a shame, really..." The king mused, his chin in his hand. He brought the other up in a dismissive wave. "Send them to the Tower tomorrow evening. And make sure to keep a good watch over them this time."

His bright magenta eye narrowed and his smile downturned into a frown. "We don't want the rebels to get them again, do we?"

"N-no, of course not, your Highness. I shall see to it that they remain under heavy, um, guard, that they shall be escorted to the Tower tomorrow..." The councilmember trembled under the king's harsh gaze and returned to their seat at the table, words reduced to incoherent mumbling.

One councilman looked at them suspiciously, but said nothing as another member stood up to report.

"My king, before I report, I must warn you that you will not like what I have to say." The councilmember, a female, wore a grave expression.

"...Go on." The king looked hesitant, but nodded.

The woman took a deep breath, and then meekly muttered, "The Rebels have taken control of the Ruins."

"I'm sorry, darling, what was that? I couldn't hear." The king squinted, leaning closer.

"T-The Rebels have taken complete control of the Ruins, sir." The woman looked deathly afraid; almost as if he would have her head if she continued.

There was a deafening silence. Every eye turned from the terribly shaking woman to their king, each silently hoping he wouldn't get _too_ mad at this awful news.

The silence lasted for a minute or so as the king registered what was said. His head was bent so no one could see his expression.

Finally, he broke the silence. In a deadly, low whisper, he asked, "What?"

The woman dared not say a word, only looking at her feet.

There was a pregnant pause as the king looked up, and every member of the council, save for one, immediately grew afraid of his building wrath.

"Double the guards." His voice was harsh with rage as he stood. The woman grimaced, sitting right back down, not daring to look him in the eye as he continued. "Double the weapons. Double everything, damn it! I want those Rebels caught and tried for their treason!"

"Y-your Highness-" One tried to speak up.

"This meeting is over!" The king's voice rose in volume, and at once almost everyone stood, bowed, and hurried out of the meeting room in terror. Only two remained; his most loyal servants.

The king walked past them, but stopped. He looked back at them with a commanding expression. "Sans, Papyrus...you know what to do."

He stormed out of the room, the door shutting loudly as the two brothers looked at each other, one terrified, the other solemn, and at once, they knew what had to be done.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Ending on tension! At least we know where Sans and Papyrus are. Things are gonna heat up soon, so please stay tuned! But just as a warning: I'm in school, so this story won't get updated as quickly as I'd like it to, because I don't have good Internet. I'll hopefully update fast enough so that it doesn't get boring waiting around for me to make another chapter, but slow enough so I can actually write the darn thing. Sound good?**

 **Also, please note: I know I haven't (and won't) hide some characters' identities well, but please, for the sake of the story, and for my sake,** **PLEASE DON'T SPOIL WHO THEY ARE IN THE COMMENTS.** _ **You may feel free to message me about your hunches on who they are, but whatever you do, DON'T SAY IT IN THE COMMENTS**_ **. I'm planning a big reveal about several chapters in, and I don't want anything spoiled too badly.**

 **Thank you, and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Humans

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't updated in over a week, but bear with me.**

* * *

The stench of iron hung in the air from past prisoners as the two humans hung from the wall, wrists chained tightly. The male, looking to be about a young teenager, moaned in pain, blood slowly oozing down his forehead from a wound. The older, the female, was silent, dull green eyes staring straight ahead, expressionless.

She knew from the start that something was amiss. With all of the glitz and glamour, expressions always bright, who wouldn't? The kingdom was too peppy, too _happy_ to be normal. Of course, when they met the king, her suspicions rose. He didn't look like a good leader at all. Rather, he looked more like a human celebrity would. She almost would've mistaken him for one, save his metallic body and the pink soul he held within his middle.

Sadly, the boy had fallen into his trap of glory. He'd been all too eager to join the club, and he became so smitten with being in the fandom that it sickened her to think of it. Thankfully, she'd managed to snap him out of his trance-like adoration, and convinced him that they needed to get back home.

Her opinion of the king was low. The memories of their failed escape ran through her mind; once, twice. They had been so close...and now look where they were.

The male licked his split lips and whispered hoarsely, "...Lina? Do you think we're gonna...die...?"

The female remained silent, although she wore a disheartened expression.

"Lina?" He asked again, forcing his head to turn to look at her.

Her voice was quiet, glancing over to him as she spoke. "I...I don't know. But if we have determination, I know we'll make it through. Hold on to your determination to live."

He nodded, head lolling toward his chest as a silence arose again between them.

She ran through memories of their life before they'd fallen into this hellhole. Her mother, always kind...neighbors always said she'd gotten her beautiful black hair from her mother. Her father, strong and reserved...it was obvious who her brother had taken after. She felt guilt eating at her heart as she glanced over to the boy's bloodied form.

A soft breath came from her lips in a sigh. "Val...I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

There came no answer from beside her. Val was silent, not moving an inch.

She tried again, concern clouding her eyes as she turned her head to look over him. "...Val?"

He remained motionless.

Tears came to her eyes as she moved her head back to its original position. "So it's my turn to die, huh...I'm sorry, brother."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't even care to look up when the door opened and a soldier stepped inside.

* * *

"Damn it!" The voice snarled as fists pounded the table. "Another two, huh? When're they going to the Tower?"

"Tomorrow night." A female voice monotonously droned, eyes dull as she pulled out some glasses. "Luckily, I didn't get caught coming back, but you should still keep an eye out for spies or...unwanted company."

"I gotcha. By the way, we'll need more supplies soon." A girl leaning against the wall, arms folded, piped up. "We're running low on rations."

The female muttered a swear, shaking her head as she turned to the other person in the room. "Sayake, could you go this time? I swear, people are starting to get too suspicious."

Sayake sighed heavily, but nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. Gotta keep my face hidden, though."

"Yeah. Well, I doubt it'll be too problematic. You could always say that you travelled from Snowdin or something." The girl rolled her eyes. "Gullible, aren't they? They suck up every word you give them with no hesitation. No wonder he convinced them that he's such hot shit."

"You really shouldn't speak so coarsely, Red." An older voice echoed from the hallway, and all three turned to see a woman walking up to them, carrying a wounded monster, who looked to be unconscious. "We found another one skulking around the Ruins. He's wanted for treason; that's the only reason they brought him in."

The female groaned, adjusting her glasses as she motioned for the woman to give her the wounded monster.

"Hmm..." She mumbled, looking over the injuries. "I suppose I could treat it. S'only a fractured arm and a sprained ankle. The other wounds should heal in at least a week."

"It's good that they didn't mess 'im up too badly," Red snickered. "It'd give me another excuse to go beat the living hell outta them."

"Language!" The woman sharply reprimanded. "Who taught you to speak like this, anyway?"

"You could say I picked it up from those MTT scum here and there," Red examined her nails. "And Tera helped a bit too, I guess. Mostly the fanboys."

The woman clucked her tongue, but said nothing else on the matter.

"Lighten up a little, Triel." Sayake held in their laughter. "It's been five years. Kid's bound to grow up sooner or later."

"She's only fifteen! Why, I could be her mother!" Triel snapped, hands on her hips. "If it weren't for that...that...!"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure all of us have the same opinion on the 'king'." The female rolled her eyes at the thought. "But you have to remember, we're wanted for treason and 'kidnapping', or so they claim."

"We're helping people." Red growled. "That's hardly kidnapping."

A dull ring sounded from the woman's pocket, causing the room's occupants to turn towards her. She quickly fished out a phone-like communication device, putting it to her ear. "Yes? Speak."

"Blame it on the media." Sayake replied with a heavy sigh as they went back to the conversation. "It's all filtered, so they paint us in a bad light to avoid Mettaton's wrath."

"As if they would invoke his anger." Red rolled her eyes. "They love him to Hell and back."

She clasped her hands together, mockingly calling in a high voice, "Oh, Mettaton! I love you so much! Oh, Mettaton! Marry me! Oh, Mettaton!-"

"I think we get the point, kid." Sayake chuckled, ruffling her hair. "They're so stuck on him now, but just wait. Maybe sometime in the future, they'll realize they've been following the wrong guy."

Red crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. "Not likely. You've been saying the same thing for five years, and the situation hasn't gotten better. If anything, it's gotten worse."

"Just give it time." Triel sighed, forcing a smile at the teen. "As for now, we have to get some rest. Are the night watchmen out yet?"

"They just got to their stations." The woman adjusted her glasses, slipping her communication device back in her pocket. "The day guards should be here momentarily."

"Good." Sayake nodded approvingly. "Triel, you can get back to bed. Red...I need to snag you for just one more minute."

Triel nodded, eyes hardening again, and turned around, Red barely able to catch a glimpse of tears welling up in her eyes.

"You think she's thinking about-" Red asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Sayake nodded quickly as the woman walked out of the room opposite the way Triel had gone, body in tow. "She's reminded of it everywhere; how can she _not_ think about it?"

Red briefly flickered her eyes to the door where she'd gone. "I feel so bad for her...even though she seemed like she hated him..."

"She's really taking it hard." Sayake sighed, leaning against the wall. "He was her husband, after all."

Red's face went from stony to sad. "He was almost a father to me...if...if that damn flower hadn't killed him, we could be..."

"We wouldn't be under the rule of this megalomaniac." Sayake frowned hard, eyes narrowing. "What I wouldn't give to kill that stupid robot."

"Sh-h-h! Don't let her hear you say that!" Red giggled quietly, pointing at the opposite door. "She'd take out your organs for that statement!"

"Let her." Sayake gave the teen a shit-eating grin. "I'd be into it."

"Ugh, gross!" Red grinned back, hitting her gently on the bicep. "You kinky bitch!"

"I may be kinky, but I still love her." Sayake's eyes went hazy for a moment as she glanced longingly at the door. "I just wish I could've told her before everything went to Hell."

Red shrugged. "You may still be able to. She'd act a bit cold at first, but I bet she'd be into you."

"Still..." Sayake let out a long, drawn-out breath. "It must've broke her heart when I nearly died."

"I'm still sorry about...you know." Red winced at the memory.

"Nah, no worries. Besides, I tried to first!" Sayake showed her a toothy grin.

The two laughed quietly about it for a bit.

"Yeah..." Red smiled lazily, leaning on her. "I wish we could've had times like this before the takeover."

"Just laying on the beach...soaking up the sun..." Sayake smiled dreamily. "Feeling the wind, going into the water...geez, I really wish we could be up there right now."

"We could be, someday." Red closed her eyes contently. "We just have to overthrow this penis potato first."

"Penis potato?" Sayake looked at her weirdly. "Is that what you call dictators now?"

"You's right." Red laughed, pulling her into a hug. "You's right."

* * *

 **A/N: I had fun with that last joke.**

 **So, wow. Val and Lina are two of the only humans in this story, save for Red. I'll let you guess who Tera is~ ;3**

 **Exactly who is that woman with glasses? And who are Triel and Sayake? You'll juuuuuust have to guess (As if it isn't obvious). Please don't spoil their identities in the comments, those who've already figured out who they are.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Trouble

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! I'm sorry I've been away for a bit; my internet connection has been randomly shutting off, so I can only access the internet with my phone. Hopefully I'll be able to update this as fast as I can before school starts in a month.**

* * *

Red gazed across the table at the woman. "Doctor, do you think you can help?"

"Of course I can," She snapped, rubbing her forehead. "It'll take more supplies, though. Sayake's gonna have to go get more."

"I can go with her, right?" Red looked excited. "I can?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get caught, and lay low." The doctor walked over, patting her shoulder. "You'll give Triel a heart attack if they capture you."

"Yeah, I know." Red sighed, smiling up at her. "Wouldn't want that for poor Triel."

"We wouldn't, or rather, YOU wouldn't. I'd be the one who has to fix her." The doctor gave a tiny smile before turning to look at the patient again. "You'll have to go now, otherwise you're more likely to get stopped."

"Gotcha." Red snapped her fingers as she pointed them at the doctor, then left the room.

A tear appeared in the doctor's eye. "Undyne..."

* * *

"C'mon, Sayake, let's go." Red tugged on her sleeve impatiently. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on-"

"Alright, patience, kid." Sayake smirked at her. "Just have to finish putting away the breakfast stuff."

Sayake opened up a cabinet above the counter where the items were, placing each bottle, about the size of a milk jug, carefully in its proper place. Finally, she shut the cabinet door, wiping her forehead. "Whew! That always give me shivers."

"Alright, let's go." Red followed her out of the kitchen area, grabbing their stuff on the way. Red's hair was now a dark black with magenta highlights, sunglasses over her eyes, her contact lenses a bright blue. Her outfit consisted of a Mettaton T-shirt, black pants, and some MTT-brand sneakers. Over herself she bore a dark black silk jacket that blended in with the shadows.

Sayake's outfit was the same as hers, save for the shoes, which were solid black.

Red picked at the shirt in disgust. "I can't believe I have to wear this in order to go out," she complained.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Sayake sighed, glancing down at her own outfit before guiding her down the pathway, the purple bricks of the Ruins seeming even more gloomy than usual. "Just think: Once we liberate this place, we won't have to do this every time we need things."

"Amen, hallelujah." Red sarcastically rose her arms in the air.

"Here we are." Sayake whispered, peeking around a corner. There were several monsters decked out in MTT gear near the entrance to the building. She let out a quiet swear. "Now when I say go, run as fast as you can to the back, but keep quiet."

Red nodded, and braced herself.

"..." Sayake glanced towards the monsters, then her eyes flickered over to Red. "...Go."

Red practically flew towards the back entrance, hiding herself in the shadows before the monsters knew what that pink and black blur was. One shrugged and turned back towards their friends, and Sayake sprinted towards the building.

"Why are they here?" Red whispered harshly. "I thought we liberated this place from that stupid robot's fanbase!"

"Apparently, he decided to double his troops faster than we realized." Sayake whispered back, keeping her back against the building as she saw several royal guards in the marketplace. "Just lay low and follow me."

Red slinked behind Sayake, staying hidden in the shadows. She mentally thanked Triel for getting her the jacket as they reached the low doorway.

Sayake quietly knocked her fist against the wall, and a low "Come in" was heard.

"You have the stuff for us, Gerson?" She asked the old turtle in a low voice.

"Yeah, here it is." Gerson handed her several bags full of items. "That'll be 50, as usual."

"Come on, Gerson. You know this stuff is at least worth 100." Sayake let a giant smile on her face as she glared playfully at the old monster. "Why are you always giving us discounts?"

"Because you deserve it, young lady." Gerson gave her a tired smile. "Sooner or later, it'll be my time to die. I have no interest in this place anymore. And because you're fighting for the good cause, it's only fair that I help you out a little, as well."

"Thanks, Gerson." Sayake smiled gently and wrapped her arms around the monster. "You're too kind to us."

Red fished out the 50 gold from her pocket and handed it to him with a small smile. "Thanks, grandpa Gerson."

"Anytime." Gerson looked to her with a twinkle of hope in his tired eyes.

"We'd better go; I think someone's coming in the front way." Sayake whispered, and Red nodded to her, waving to Gerson, before they slipped out the back, just in time for someone to come in the front.

"Welcome, how may I..." Gerson's voice faded away from earshot as they raced back to the base.

* * *

"Oh, damn it!" The doctor's angered voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. The forgotten patient, in the bed in the next room separated by a one-way glass, stirred, but didn't awaken. "Guards already?! We just freed this area!"

"Apparently, his royal highness is getting busy...in more ways than one." Red snickered at her own dirty joke, while Triel just frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Yeah, we'll have to get all the guards again." Sayake glared at the table. "By the way, how's the patient?"

"Oh, he's fine." The doctor responded, adjusting her glasses. "He should wake up any day now."

"Have you heard from Stripe?" Red asked Sayake, tearing her eyes away from the fluffy bed.

"Yeah. He and the other soldiers are working on Snowdin-" Sayake stopped herself, then snickered. "-I mean, Mettadin."

"If he doesn't come up with some creative town names," Red began to laugh as well. "He'll _regret-a-ton_."

The doctor rolled her eyes while Red and Sayake howled with laughter. Triel tried not to start giggling at the corny pun.

"Ah, I missed puns." Sayake wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I don't know...some seem a bit _fishy_ to me, eh, Sayake?" Red's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Triel began giggling hysterically, joining in. "Hey, Sayake. What's a fish's favorite letter?"

"I don't know, Triel, what is it?" Sayake turned to her, a goofy grin on her face.

"C!"

All three doubled over, laughing nonstop.

The doctor sighed, feeling a little embarassed at their antics. "Cut it out, you three. Don't make such a spectacle of yourselves."

The three quieted for a moment, before Triel began snickering again.

"What?" The woman looked a bit annoyed.

"Don't make such a _spectacle_ of yourselves?" Triel asked, laughing.

The doctor realized her pun and rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. "Ha-ha, that's real funny, Triel."

Red joined Triel in laughter, high-fiving her. "Nice!"

All of a sudden, a soldier rushed in, panting, blood soaking his armor. His left eye, marred by a black bruise, was tightly shut and blood seeped down his cheek slowly from it. Various spots on his face were bloodied or badly bruised.

"Doctor! Doctor Rapis!" He wheezed, stumbling at her feet. "The others...!"

Immediately, the laughter ceased, and the mood went from playful to serious in a heartbeat. Doctor Rapis quickly helped him to a chair, and removed his armor.

Triel gasped sharply at the sight of his torn clothing, a single spot having been targeted, while Sayake frowned. "Soldier, status report. Now."

"They were too strong..." The soldier's voice was rough and raspy, and Triel whispered to Red to get him some water. She nodded and disappeared as he spoke. "They outnumbered us and...the Reaper appeared."

The three paled at his mention, Triel's breath hitching. "The Reaper...you're sure about this?"

"Affirmative." The soldier tried to open his eye, but gave up to the pain. "And the head of the Royal Guard was there, as well as their strongest warriors."

Doctor Rapis swore under her breath and Sayake growled. "Damn it, he's getting smarter."

"How many are dead?" Triel asked in a dead serious tone.

"Five. Another ten or so are wounded, and the other forty-five ran away and hid."

"What about Stripe?" Red's voice came from the doorway, holding a cup of cold water. "Is he alright?"

"Commander Stripe is..." The soldier took the cup and chugged it down quickly, letting a sigh escape him when it was gone. "Commander Stripe hid with the others. He should be fine, as far as I know."

"Did anyone else come with you?" Sayake questioned.

"Yeah. Two other soldiers should be with me...Corvus and Xanx, I think."

"Xanx..." Red repeated it quietly, then frowned. "What about...Rab?"

"Rab is...injured." The soldier looked remorseful at the mention of the rabbit. "He protected a couple of the newer recruits from one of the Reaper's attacks...a bone pierced right through him."

Triel covered her mouth with her hands and rushed out of the room. Sayake looked a little sick, while Rapis looked indifferent. Red just sighed, shaking her head. "Was Roxim with Rab when you left?"

"Yeah. Poor guy...he just stayed there, holding his hand." The soldier teared up a little, but shook it off.

"Damn it. How many soldiers do we have left?" Rapis glared at the floor.

"About a hundred-sixty or so, I think." Sayake thought hard, frowning, mentally counting.

Red rolled her eyes. "You know his royal pain-in-the-butt-ness has more."

"I know. Damn." Sayake kicked at the ground in anger. "Why does nothing ever go right for us?"

"Calm down, at least you have us!" Red replied, holding up her arms. She muttered under her breath, "And you definitely have Rapis..."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, that chapter kinda sucked, but...at least it's done.**

 **SO! I bet you can guess who 'the Reaper' is at this point, especially Triel and Sayake. If you still don't, uh...well...I'll have to reveal them later. PLEASE DON'T SPOIL WHO THEY ARE IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU ALREADY KNOW!**

 **What a plot twist! Things are getting worse for our rebels! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Now with real drama! Real romance! And real bloodshed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Injured, But Alive

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the new chapter! I'm sorry for the hiatus...I've been trying to write something, anything, but I've got nothing. And for those readers of "Something to Cry About" and "Catchin' Feelings", I'm sorry! I'll be trying to write the sequel and new chapters, respectively. With that, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Injured, But Alive

"That's just fabulous." The king smiled widely at his servants. "Well done, darlings. That'll surely set them back a few notches. In the meantime, how are our humans doing?"

"They were transported just fine." Sans answered, hands in his pockets like usual. "None of the Rebels intervened."

"Good, good." The king nodded approvingly. "And as for the Ruins?"

"We sent in the new guards just yesterday. I think they've seen them by now; however, they have yet to make a move." The skeleton replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Excellent. It seems we've intimidated them too much for them to attempt anything." The king crossed one leg over the other, comfortable on the black and pink throne. "Keep me notified about any changes, especially with the Rebels. If anyone finds any stray Rebel soldiers, have them turn them in immediately."

Blue flashed in his left eye for a moment, and he nodded. "Yes, your highness."

With that, the skeleton walked out of the room, the king's gaze following him.

As he left the room, the king sighed deeply, looking out of the window to the bustling city. He let a faint smile on his face as he thought back to five years ago...

* * *

 _"...Frisk." His torso sat there, gazing at the young child in front of him. Despite his surprise at how he was defeated, a warm smile spread across his face. "This form's battery-usage is...inefficient. In a few moments, I'll shut down."_

 _"Knock 'em dead, darling." He smiled at the young girl, low-battery signals going off in his head. "I know you'll be able to protect humanity."_

 _Frisk walked towards him, reaching out with her arms to give him a hug._

 _He chuckled and let her hug him, relishing in the childlike, innocent affection. "Make me proud."_

 _With that said, his eye closed and he powered down, falling limp in her arms._

 _Frisk frowned, gently lying him down on the floor of the Core._

* * *

"Frisk...that was your name, huh?" He mused to himself. "It's a good name...for a good fighter."

* * *

Red raced towards the injured soldier, enveloping them in a hug. "Tera! Don't you dare do that to me again. I nearly had a heart attack!"

Tera tried to smile, despite their split lip and swollen-shut eye. "Hey, Red..."

"You idiot." Red buried her face in their shoulder, hold tightening. "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Tera chuckled, wrapping their arms around her. "There were too many MTT scum that we had to fight...and I got a little hurt."

"A little hurt?" Red retorted, pulling back to examine them. "You're beaten half to death! You look like you've been through Hell in a handbasket."

"I _feel_ like I've been through Hell in a handbasket." Tera groaned, wincing at the pain as Red got under their arm, helping them to Doctor Rapis's lab.

"Doctor Rapis, I got 'em for ya." Red called to the doctor, who was busying herself with caring for the other wounded monsters.

"Thanks, Red. Have them take off their armor and put this on." Doctor Rapis handed her a hospital gown and sent her off.

"Alrighty, Tera. Let's get naked!" Red wiggled her eyebrows, grinning goofily at them.

"Shut up, ya perv." Tera laughed, lightly shoving her.

Red carefully helped them take off their armor, and set it aside, along with the bloody clothes they were wearing underneath. Setting each article of clothing in a separate pile, she helped them into the hospital gown, tying it in the back.

Tera grimaced at the sight of their clothes. "Geez, did I get hurt that badly...? All I remember is the blow to the eye and some asshole splitting my lip."

"I guess you got outnumbered, huh?" Red sighed, leading them to the table.

"Yeah, big time." Tera growled. "Why, if I could kill every one of them, I would...!"

"Alright, alright, settle down." Doctor Rapis walked over with a needle. "Red, help them look away."

"Tera, look at me," Red commanded, and Tera tried their best to keep their eyes - and mind - on the teen. They stiffened their body when they felt the cold wetness of a small cloth Rapis wiped on the part where the needle would go.

Seeing that they were having trouble, Red motioned to Rapis and she said, "On the count of three. One...two..."

Red quickly slapped Tera as soon as Rapis said three, and Tera found herself too stunned from the slap to jerk at the needle.

"Why'd you slap me, you jerk?" They asked angrily. Red just smiled.

"I slapped you to take your mind off the needle." Red gestured to their arm. "See?"

Tera looked at their arm and, sure enough, the needle was gone and they felt themselves get sleepy.

"You're a genius, Red. Thanks." Tera gave them a sleepy grin and Red kissed their forehead.

"No prob, Tera. I'll see you when you wake up, 'K?" Red laced her fingers with Tera's.

"Sure. See ya." Tera yawned and Doctor Rapis walked up, grabbing the bed by its handles.

"See ya." Red removed her hand and Doctor Rapis wheeled the bed into another room. She gazed at the retreating doctor and sighed, hearing the door shut.

"I'm gonna find Triel." She decided, walking off in the direction of Triel's room.

Once she got there, she found the woman sitting in a large, cushiony-looking chair, reading. When her door opened, Triel looked up and smiled slightly at the teen. "Hi, Red."

"I'm bored, Triel." Red sighed, leaning against the older monster.

"You're bored?" Triel let her nuzzle into her arms with a content sigh. "How about you help me make..."

"Cinnamon-butterscotch pie?" Red looked up with a smile.

"You got it!" Triel smiled back, and let her hop off of her lap as she got up, both walking to the kitchen.

* * *

A dusty photograph stood on a desk, the photo inside depicting two smiling monsters, as well as a human, who was grinning at the camera, showing her lost tooth.

A hand caressed the photo, eyes gazing at it longingly.

"I wish..." The hand faltered for a moment. "...things were back to the way they used to be. Don't you...?"

"...Frisk?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, I finally update, and this chapter is really short. Don't worry! I'll try to make the next chapters longer than this. In the meanwhile, you get to see Tera again after their mention about two or three chapters! Yay! I'll let you take a stab at who they are. If you know, again, please don't spoil it in the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5: Startling News

**A/N: Whoa! It's been almost two years already? I could've sworn I uploaded chapters 5 - 8, but I suppose not. Worry not! I'll be uploading those over the course of the next few hours to the next few days. Stay tuned!**

* * *

"Alright, when are you gonna let me go out and kick some ass?" Tera asked Rapis impatiently, tapping their foot.

"Once you heal and once we have enough soldiers to go out and search for the remaining ones. I've already sent Sayake and Red out to look for ones who are in critical condition, and that means you stay here."

"But I don't want to just sit around and do nothing, I want to fight!" Tera complained. "At least let me train!"

"Alright, alright." Rapis snapped at them. "I'll have Monz train you. You happy now?"

"Very. Thanks, Doc." Tera's mood suddenly brightened and they gave her a hug before running off.

Doctor Rapis sighed heavily, pulling out her communication device. "Monz? Hi, this is Doctor Rapis. I have a bit of a...request for you."

* * *

Red squinted in the darkness, trying to find any evidence of their battleground. She could already see dust spread across the ground, and the sight made her slightly sick.

"There!" Sayake whispered, pointing to a large snowbank. behind it, in the shade of a forest of trees, was a glimmer of metal, along with the blue of someone's scales.

"That must be Roxim." Red's eyes widened and she crept towards him. "Roxim!" She whispered loudly.

Roxim turned to see her and waved them over. His right hand was tightly grasping Rab's, who was moaning quietly in pain.

"How's he doing?" She asked in a low voice, a touch of sympathy in her voice as she gazed at the fallen soldier.

"...he's in pain." Roxim's voice was raspy as he gazed at his comrade. "He got stabbed multiple times by their swords...I...I couldn't save him."

"He's alive, though. That's all that matters." Sayake put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to get him back to the Ruins. I've had several of my men clear the way."

"If we can lift him." Roxim leaned in close to the soldier, whispering in his ear. "It's alright, Rab. We're gonna get you home, okay?"

"Alright...b-bro..." Rab's voice, weak and feeble, echoed from his helmet, his eyes clenched shut in pain as his breathing labored for a moment.

"We need to get him home fast. He already looks like he's dying." Sayake's expression was grim as she tried to sit him up against the tree. "Quick, help me stand him up."

"Let's go before we-" Red stopped cold at the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow and stared at a monster who was facing their direction. A quiet swear came out before she could stop herself as they walked over.

"Get down!" She whispered harshly to Sayake and Roxim.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The monster called. Good, they were still to far away to see what she was doing.

"I'm just walking around," She answered, unzipping her jacket to show her MTT shirt, not daring to remove her sunglasses. "What about you?"

"Haven't you heard?" The monster walked closer, but stopped. "The king has issued a warrant for a human girl called Frisk! Have you seen her?"

Red felt as if ice water were being poured down her back as she stood there, staring at the monster. "The king is looking for...who now?"

"Frisk, the human! You know, the one who killed the previous king, Asgore?" The monster answered as if it were obvious. "He wants her for something. He didn't specify. But he said that anyone who turns her in will get a VIP pass to his reality show! So if you find her, you'd better turn her in quick before someone else gets her."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes out. Thanks!" She waved as the monster skipped away. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, a slight flush of pink coming to her cheeks. "He wants me...but for what? It'd better not be for any torturous reason. That creep."

"Is the coast clear?" Sayake whispered. Red shakily gave her a thumbs-up and she stood up, looking concerned at the teen's trembling form. "Red? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Th-the king..." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "The king wants me."

There was a deep silence between the three, the only sound being the quiet rustle of trees in the wind.

Red turned towards Sayake, feeling a growing nausea in the pit of her stomach, suddenly weak in the knees. "It's too dangerous for me to be here, Saya. I wanna go home."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh, things are beginning to get real! What does the king want with Frisk, and why does he want her so badly? And what about the soldiers? I know, I know, it's another short chapter, and I apologize. I'm trying to make these chapters longer while still managing to be non-spoilers. I promise, the big reveal should be coming soon.**

 **In case you didn't catch it, Roxim and Rab are the two guards from Hotland that Undyne sent to stop you. Of course, their canon names aren't really Roxim or Rab, but that's their names in here! They are such a cute couple! Extra points if you figure out where the name 'Roxim' is from. It's from a certain book series having to do with dragons~**

 **Please don't spoil who certain characters are in the comments, but please, by all means, feel free to ask me if your hunch is correct by messaging me! If you ask in the comments, I won't confirm whether you're right or wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6: From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Okay, I suppose I fibbed a bit. Looks like I'll be uploading all of the other chapters at once. Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Lina grunted, trying to open the locked door to her 'room'. "Damn it, why won't you open...?!"

She finally gave up after a while of trying, tears of frustration threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I want to get out of here...I wanna see Val. I wanna see my brother." She mumbled to herself, flopping down on the floor.

Slowly, tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed, hands in tight fists as she pounded the carpet.

"I wanna go home!" She cried out in desperation, hitting her fist against the floor repeatedly, teeth gritted, eyes clenched shut. "I wanna see my parents!"

While she was crying, outside her door, a certain monster gazed sadly at it, his hand raised, about to knock.

He slowly let it fall to his side as her crying quieted and he could tell she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Human..." He said quietly, turning away from the door. He could hardly stand to look at it. "...I'm sorry. I had my orders."

He walked down the corridor to the infirmary, where Val lay, almost still, on a hospital bed. An IV was in his arm, the heart monitor beeping steadily to signal that he was still alive. The oxygen mask over his face let out quiet puffs in time with his breathing.

"How is the human faring?" He asked the doctor.

The doctor turned around and tried to smile. "He's doing fine. I think the combination of a lack of food and 24/7 captivity was too much for him. Luckily, thanks to his Determination, he's alive. He should be awake in at least the next week or so."

The monster nodded. "Ah, I see. That's good. You think I should cook him some spaghetti for when he awakens?"

The doctor laughed, patting his arm. "I don't think that would be the best idea. Once he's moved to his own room here, then you could probably cook him something. Otherwise, it's best if he sticks to certain foods for a while."

"Alright." The monster went over to the human's side and lay a hand on his head, petting his hair slowly. The boy leaned into his touch a bit, unconsciously smiling.

"Say, sir Papyrus..." The doctor asked, causing him to look up. "Don't you have a meeting with the king in about ten minutes?"

Papyrus's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, yeah! I forgot! If the human wakes up, tell him I said I'll cook him spaghetti when he gets better!"

He rushed out of the room after bidding the doctor a quick goodbye.

The doctor smiled, despite his sleepiness, and looked over to the boy, who shifted in his sleep. "Yeah...I'll tell him that."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do if I can't go out?" Red asked with a sigh. "I know it's too dangerous for me out there, but it's so boring here."

"Tera's gonna be stuck here for a while," Sayake offered. "And they've been complaining about doing things. How about you two train each other?"

"That would be alright...but what about when she can't train?" Red persisted.

"Then, uh..." Sayake wracked her brain for activities for a teenage girl. "How about...bothering Triel?"

"Nah." Red shook her head. "Triel's usually busy."

"Alright, then how about..." Sayake squinted. "...uh..."

Red sighed loudly. "I'm gonna go try and take a nap."

Sayake watched as she walked out of the room. Her eyes softened in pity at her retreating form. "Red..."

Red tried to smile at Tera when she passed them in the hallway. "Hey, Tera."

"Sup?" Tera smiled, but then noticed she looked gloomy. "Still thinking about the king?"

"Yeah, and how I want to rip out all of his wires with my bare hands." Red snarled, clenching her hands.

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Tera patted her back in sympathy. "Wanna color or something?"

"Color?" Red held back a snort. "Don't you deem that as childish?"

"So?" Tera shrugged their shoulders. "Coloring can really take your mind off of things."

Red paused. "...Maybe later. I was gonna try and take a nap."

"Alright." Tera nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Red thought. "If you really want to, I guess."

"Yeah!" Tera cheered, fist-pumping. "Your bed is really awesome for sleeping!"

Red couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her face at their antics, despite her uneasiness about the king.

* * *

"How's Red?" Sayake asked Triel, who was currently in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"She's really anxious." Triel answered, looking up from the cutting board for a moment. "I can tell she's dreading what he wants her for."

"Damn that pile of scrap metal." Sayake hissed. "First Sans and Papyrus, and now he wants Red, as well."

Triel frowned at her language, but said nothing about it. "One would be a fool if they thought he wanted to apologize for how he treats us."

"He probably wants to torture her on his stupid little reality show." Sayake scoffed. "And then when he has her, he'll want Tera, and then Stripe, and even Doctor Rapis."

Triel hesitated for a moment before asking. "Do you think he knows who she is by now? And who we are?"

"He'd be a bigger dumbass than I thought if he doesn't." Sayake retorted. "It's obvious now, isn't it?"

Triel faked a smile and went back to chopping.

"I just wish we could've saved Sans and Papyrus." Sayake sighed. "Now look at 'em. They're his second and third-in-command."

"I miss joking around with them." Triel admitted, setting the knife down for a moment. "And his knock-knock jokes..."

"And I miss Papyrus's cooking...even though we both sucked pretty badly at making spaghetti." Sayake chuckled. "But now, even they're gone."

"Yeah..." Triel shook her head. "If only...if only Dreemurr was still here."

Just then, Doctor Rapis walked in. "I have grave news." She announced to the both of them, expression grim as she adjusted her glasses.

"What is it? Didn't we get all of the soldiers back here?" Sayake demanded.

"We did." Rapis answered. She hesitated before speaking again. "Someone spotted Red. He knows where she is."

Both females in the room froze on the spot.

"Do...do you mean...?" Triel whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"It's exactly what you think." Rapis looked at her and shook her head. "The Royal Guard is coming."

* * *

Tera shivered. They felt uneasy, as if something was seriously wrong. When they looked at Red's sleeping face, their fears intensified.

Enveloping her in their arms, Tera kissed the top of her head. "I won't let them get you...I promise." They whispered to her, holding her close.

But somehow, they knew this was one promise they were bound to break.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Ooh, things are heating up! I promise, Tera/Red won't be a ship. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Determination

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Red was hysterical when she heard the news. Her ever-so-cool facade melted away and she collapsed to the floor in tears. Tera knelt beside her, trying to snap her out of it.

"Red." Tera shook her. "Red, listen to me. Red! You have to stay determined!"

"They'll probably be here at dawn. We need to act fast if we wanna escape." Doctor Rapis explained, handing Tera two sets of clothing. "Here, both of you, put these on."

The doctor turned to Sayake. "Sayake, you'll have to get them to the base at Waterfall before midnight. It's the only safe way I can guarantee she'll be protected. I've sent a notice out to the soldiers at Waterfall that if we don't arrive after midnight to start looking for you."

"Gotcha." Sayake looked serious for once as she looked to the two on the floor. "Come on, let's get moving."

Tera calmed Red down and she finally fell asleep on their shoulder. They looked up with a grim expression. "I don't think the stress is good for her," they said. "She seemed..."

"She's exhausted." Triel scooped her up in her arms and Tera stood up alongside her. "I don't think she's handling this well. Grab your clothes; I'll see if I can dress her."

"Hurry," Sayake warned.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tera walked up to Sayake, both fully clad in black, and Triel trailed them, carrying Red, who wore all black, as well as having solid black hair tucked in a low bun. She handed her to Sayake, who strapped her to her back under her cape. Tera carried a backpack full of supplies and Triel hugged them tightly.

"Be safe, you two." She said, giving Sayake a hug as well. "And be careful. The Royal Guards are all over by now."

"We will," Sayake promised. "I'll protect her with my life, if necessary."

"I'll be sure to give them the not-so-royal smackdown upon their asses." Tera gave the older woman a grin.

Triel's worried expression wavered for a minute at her swear, but put up a smile. "Off you go. It's about...nine right now, I think. Hopefully, you should be there by at least eleven-thirty."

Sayake nodded. "I'll see you later. You sure you can hold down the fort with Doctor Rapis?"

"We're not staying." Triel shook her head. "In fact, none of us are. We're leaving for Muffet's. We've already paid her a hefty sum of gold to provide us shelter until the coast is clear."

Sayake looked a bit unsure about that decision, but held her tongue. "Alright, well, we're off. You be safe too, alright?"

"We will." Triel gave Red a kiss on her forehead before lowering the cape. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Both of them turned, walking out the back entrance towards Snowdin.

"Alright, Mission Carry Red to Safety in Waterfall is a go." Tera whispered lowly.

Sayake cracked a smile at that before pulling her black ski mask over her face. "Let's do this."

As Triel watched them disappear, she sighed before grabbing a black headmask, slipping it over her head, mindful of her horns, turning to the doctor, who was clad similarly. "Let's go now."

Doctor Rapis nodded, signalling to the fifty soldiers in their company to move out. Stealthily, in the dying light, they snuck towards the spiders' den.

* * *

"You know our goal, right?" Sans asked the throng of guards. "If you see a human girl with brown hair and brown eyes, capture her and bring her back to the palace."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted, throwing their hands up in a salute before they marched out.

Papyrus stuck around, too nervous to leave his brother's side. "Sans..."

Sans turned to look at him, a neutral expression on his face. "I wish it didn't have to be this way either, Pap. But we both know it has to be done."

Papyrus sighed, and Sans opened his arms for a hug.

They embraced tightly, both not wanting to let go, but after a few minutes, Sans was forced to pull away, giving him one last sad look before teleporting.

Papyrus looked at where Sans was standing and shook his head before trudging away, not bothering to catch up to his men.

Sans gazed at his brother from behind a statue, desperately wanting to call out to him, tell him to stop...but he stopped himself. After all, the king would be more than angry if they backed out now.

He watched Papyrus disappear from view and slid down the statue, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

"Val..." Lina sat beside him, holding his feeble hand tightly. Tears ran down her face as she squeezed his hand, desperately wishing he would just wake up. "Val, please. It's going to be all right, okay? Just wake up..."

Of course, he didn't respond to her plead. She buried her face in the blankets and her body shuddered from fresh sobs.

"Val, stay determined," she demanded through her tears. "We're gonna get home, remember? We'll see our families. We can play with my brother. You'll finally be able to confess to that girl you like."

She tried to keep her crying low. "Just please...wake up for me! I can't live without you! You're my best friend."

The doctor, hidden behind the door, just stood there, listening to her one-sided conversation with sad eyes.

He gripped the chart in his hand with shaking hands, barely able to keep in his own sadness.

"I love you, Val..." She gripped the blanket in one hand.

The boy didn't move a muscle.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger~! I know, it's still short, but at least it feels like it's longer. So the ever-awaited escape begins. And Lina loves Val...? Not in the way you'd probably first think, I promise. So our favorite skele-bros are having second thoughts? Ooooh, interesting. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Please no spoiling who the characters are in the comments even though now it's PAINFULLY obvious!**


End file.
